Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 158
Carol's performance is exemplary, although the three Starjammers (Raza, Hepzibah, and Ch'od) eventually pin her. In another room, Piotr Rasputin and his little sister Illyana are watching a movieMost likely War of the Worlds, based on the story by H.G. Wells., while Kitty Pryde surreptitiously observes. Kitty is dealing with the emotional burden from Colossus's apparent death and subsequent recovery.See - She wants someone to talk to, but doesn't feel comfortable confiding in anyone. Peter Corbeau finishes his review of the morning workout. Carol discovers that the events which caused her to become Ms. Marvel also irrevocably altered her DNA. While she's lost her powers, she still retains that genetic heritage. They go to check on the Professor, but Moira MacTaggert reveals there is no change in his condition.Professor X cried out before entering a coma last issue. Unbeknownst to the X-Men, Professor X was implanted with a Brood embryo, which is the root of his current condition. Oracle attempts to use her telepathy to examine Charles' mind, only to discover a psychic war being waged within - the trauma causes her to lose control, and she starts randomly throwing psi-bolts until Storm and Wolverine manage to break her link to Professor X. After the excitement is over, Kitty comes in to tell them that there is something 'interesting' on TV. The X-Men discover Senator Robert Kelly demonizing the X-Men on John Cheever's talk show. Kelly promises that the US government will investigate mutants, and Moira worriedly points out that Professor X used to work with the FBISee 's secondary story, or for examples of this collaboration, and thus the government already has files on, and knows the identity of, a number of X-Men! Kitty proposes they upload an open-ended virus into the government computers that will delete any reference to X-Men. In the Rio Diablo mountain range, Scott Summers and Corsair pay an impromptu visit to Alex Summers and Lorna Dane. Scott reveals that Corsair is Alex and his father!As revealed to Scott in The Pentagon. Storm, Wolverine, and Carol Danvers infiltrate the building using Carol and Wolverine's military uniforms, ranks, and ID.Carol Danvers is a Major in the USAF, but allowed to upgrade to Colonel on missions for the added clout. Everything is going smoothly until Carol bumps into Rogue! They battle in the halls of the Pentagon. Rogue absorbs Wolverine's powers, and Storm sends Rogue flying while gathering Wolverine and fleeing before the arrival of the MPs. Rogue, however, gained Wolverine's tracking ability, and catches up with them quickly, but Wolverine is shortly back on his feet and Nightcrawler has teleported in from the car. Rogue grabs Storm, absorbing her powers, and totally loses control, washing the X-Men away down the corridor with a flash flood! Carol had slipped off towards the main computer banks after the initial scuffle, but is noticed by Mystique, who tries to shoot her disguised as Nick Fury. Carol plays dead and then defeats Mystique before uploading the virus, leaving the shape-shifter unconscious. By the time Rogue can rejoin the battle with the X-Men, Storm has regained consciousness, and sends Rogue out of the Pentagon with a cyclone. Carol leaves the Pentagon after the successful completion of the mission, and rejoins the X-Men in their car. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** } ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ***** ****** ***** ****** ******* Rio Diablo Research Facility Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * * Shi'ar Starship | Notes = | Trivia = * This is the first Uncanny X-Men issue with the diamond-shaped background where the price is, and listing both the British and US price. * The talk show host is named after American novelist John Cheever, who died the month this comic was published. | Recommended = * - Robert Kelly's first appearance * - - X-Men's first battle with this incarnation of the Brotherhood of evil mutants and saved Senator Robert Kelly from them. * - Rogue's first appearance and when she stole Ms. Marvel's powers. | Links = * - See for further referencing }}